dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Hulk vs Green Lantern
Description The greenest superheroes fight it out to the death. Will Hal Jordan take out the angriest avenger? Or will Bruce Banner prevail over the mightiest of the Green Lantern Corp? This is also the season 1 finale of Slantheman's DBX series Fight Location: Coast City The Hulk was currently in a battle with Sinestro causing massive damage to the buildings around him. Unknown to the Hulk this was Sinestro's plan to lure the Hulk in to try and take out his enemy Hal Jordan. After taking a good look at the city Sinestro thought his job was done and decided to flee before Hal come's. Sinestro: It's been fun monster but my work here is done. Say hello to Hal for me. Then Sinestro quickly flew away to get away from the Hulk and Coast City. Hulk: Puny Man Come Back! As soon as the Hulk was about to chase after Sinestro a voice calls out to Hulk. (Take a Guess): Hey you there! Hulk turns around to see a man in green tights and a mask. He is flying down towards Hulk in some sort of green bubble. This was of course the Green Lantern. Hal: You destroyed the city! Now you will pay for your crimes! Hulk: You Let Puny Man Get Away!!! Hal: I don't know what you're talking about, now get ready so I can beat your a- Before Hal can finish Hulk rams into him and hurls Hal into several buildings before Hal can regain himself. Hal: Okay so we're going to play like this now huh. Alright then. Hulk then leaps towards Hal to try and slam him down but this time Hal's ready for him. (Cue- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FljmBUo7Szg) HERE WE GO!!! Hulk jumps towards Hal but he creates a construct of a hand and hurls him into the out of the city. Hal follows Hulk in pursuit. Hal then creates a baseball bat and slams him into the ground. Hulk lands on his feet he sees that a green train is coming his way with the green man riding in side of it. Hulk holds the train which stops and causing it to disappear. Hulk then punched Hal in the head then punches him in the gut which sends him in the air. While in midair Hulk grabs in the stomach area and slams him headfirst into the ground. Hulk then grabs Hal’s leg which was pointing out and slams on the ground several times. Hal then fires a quick blast at Hulk’s head causing him to drop Hal and scream in pain. Hal uses this time to send the Hulk flying with a baseball bat construct which sent the Hulk flying and Hal pursued the Hulk. As Hulk was flying Hal blasted him with the power of the Green Lantern Ring and crashing him to the ground. Hal then flew to Hulk was and continued to blast him with more energy while Hulk roars in pain. “Stay Down!” Hal yelled at his opponent. However Hal’s attacks backfired because it got the Hulk more and more pissed. Hulk then did a Sonic Clap that could be heard for miles, Hal stopped what he was doing to shield his ears from the ringing. This gave Hulk the chance to grab Hal in the face and repeatedly punched him in the gut until he was coughing blood. Hulk then threw his opponent into a boulder, Hulk then ran towards his opponent. Hal quickly recovers from the ringing and saw Hulk running towards him, he quickly created a Javelin and hurled it towards his opponent’s chest. Hulk staggered from the pain the Javelin was inflicting on him and took a knee because the pain was great. Hal was about to create a sword construct until he saw that the Hulk was pulling out the construct out of himself and then blood was gushing out of the wound. Hal: Oh that is so unfair. Hulk then looked up at his opponent to see that he had created a giant green robot construct that resembled a robot that Banner had seen in a movie, only this time it has a gatling gun arm and a giant chest piece similar to Stark’s machines. The robot started to fire at it’s opponent but it was surprisingly fast and hard to keep up. Hulk then jumped up on the robots head and tried breaking into it. Shooting at his opponent but he kept jumped off and ended up shooting himself. In midair Hal grabbed his opponent and started strangling him with its arm, he then threw him down on the ground and prepared to stomp on his opponent to end it all. Hal: Good night greenie! Hulk was holding back the foot from squashing him with only one thing to keep him going, that puny man is not going to beat Hulk. Hulk then ripped off the leg causing the robot to fall over and shocking his opponent that he was this strong. Hulk then used the leg to Smash the robot into smithereens and Hal knew it was to time to go. Hal then flew out of the robot and tried to get away while Hulk was distracted, as he was flying he saw that the leg Hulk ripped off was thrown toward him making him fall out of the sky. Midair Hulk grabbed hold of Hal’s body and slammed it down into the ground. There Hulk lay the beatdown on Hal repeatedly punching Hal in the face over and over again until he painted it red. Before Hulk laid the finishing blow Hulk ripped off Hal’s right arm and converting him back into human form, leaving Hal in shock, pain, and fear. Hulk: HULK STRONGEST THERE IS! HULK STRONGER THAN PUNY MAN!!! Hulk than slammed both of his fists into Hal’s face crushing it into smithereens. Satisfied Hulk walked off and saw in the distance a giant green dragon. Hulk then thought he should head towards it. DBX What I've learned Thank you for reading this DBX if there's anything this season taught me is that writing his hard. I learned how to create cool looking thumbnails and got me interested in sprite animation. I'd like to say thanks to Peep4Life for creating interesting to read DBX's and adding categories to my DBX's. I'd also like to give a huge thanks to SSS4X2 for recommending Pixlr and being my main source of inspiration. Anyways we must keep going to achieve greatness.Category:Weapon vs Weaponless themed DBX Fights Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:'Color' themed DBXs Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:'Comic Books' themed DBXs Category:'Human vs Human' themed DBX Fights Category:Marvel vs DC Themed DBX Battle Category:Rivalry themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Fistfight Category:Gun vs Fist fights Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant Category:Slantheman Category:DBXs with Music Category:Disney Vs Warner Bros